Don't Drop the Soap!
by Dante's Waltz
Summary: Not dropping the soap applies in all showers, especially if a certain blonde’s tush is up for grabs. Yaoi SasukeNaruto with a splash of lemon!


**Title**: Don't drop the soap

**Rating**: M for hot shower man sex

**Disclaimer**: I'm holding myself hostage for the rights!

**Description**: Not dropping the soap applies in all showers, especially if a certain blonde's tush is up for grabs

**Author's Note**: So I've had this written up for like a year now. Just been lazy. Anyway, you know that quote of not dropping the soap? Very good advice, I think. *smirking* enjoy!

**Playlist**: Think about _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_. Now remember the scene when they first see the Ferrari? That song is called _Oh Yeah_ by Yello. It goes great with this story! Oh and _Relax_ by Frankie Goes to Hollywood. Actually just go eighties music crazy, because apparently I did.

~~~~_Enbu no akumu_…

The coach blew his whistle, signaling the end of practice. Instantly, the basketball team stopped what they were doing and headed towards the locker room. Except for two players.

Sasuke and Naruto were great players. Not the best that ever existed, but fairly talented. Even though they were both on the same team, it never stopped the two from being competitive to be the best on the team. The rest of the team was used to their rivalry, so everyone, including the coaches, just let them be.

By the time the other players and the coach left the building, the two rivals were still engrossed in a game. Naruto threw the ball and it bounced into the net. Game over, Naruto victorious.

"I won!" he shouted, jumping up and down. "I beat you Sasuke!"

Sasuke wiped sweat from his brow and sat down exhausted. "peh, I let you win."

Naruto sat next to him. "You're just a sore loser," he said with a grin.

"And you smell like a locker room," Sasuke shot back.

"And you don't exactly smell like roses." Naruto retorted.

Sasuke smirked then stood up. "Well," he started saying, walking towards the locker room, "since you supposedly won, you can put the balls away."

Sasuke left Naruto protesting and entered the locker room. He opened his locker and pulled out his bathing materials. Sasuke entered the showers and soon the shower room was filled with rising hot steam. Moments later, he heard a certain teammate of his coming into the locker room, still cursing.

The door to the shower room opened and a naked and upset Naruto entered the showers with a bar of soap and shampoo.

"Did you get lost?" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Naruto glared at him. "The damn ball cart fell over and I had to chase after all of the balls."

Sasuke laughed. "Sounds to me like you can't handle balls."

Naruto pointed the soap at him like a weapon. "I do TOO know how to handle balls!"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow. "Oh really? You should prove it to me," he said with a hint of erotica.

Naruto, on the other hand, completely missed the sexual innuendo. "I will prove it to you in the next game!"

Sasuke shook his head and went back to shampooing. From his peripheral version, he admired his teammate's body. The smooth tan skin. Long arms perfect for basketball. And a certain body part that rested in between his legs. Sasuke sighed. They were in a shower by themselves! Something, ANYTHING, had to happen…

"Whoops," said Naruto. He had tried to grab the soap but it slipped out of his hands and slid across the wet floor, where it rested on top of the drain. He bent over to pick it up.

Sasuke froze completely. It was as though someone was slowing down time. He watched as Naruto slowing bent downwards, watching as that perfect little tush was positioned up in the air with water making it glisten. It practically screamed "come touch me." Sasuke couldn't resist!

Sasuke snuck up behind Naruto and caressed Naruto's ass. Naruto shot straight up and spun around, hands covering his violated ass.

"What are you doing?!" he cried with shock.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's wet body and snaked his arms downward, causing Naruto to twitch with every touch. Sasuke pulled Naruto's hands away and cupped Naruto's tush.

"With you bending over like that," he whispered into Naruto's ear, "it's hard to resist…" He gave the cartilage of Naruto's ear a lick. He licked and nipped his way down Naruto's neck. He found a sensitive spot on Naruto's neck, where he proceeded to suck on it.

Naruto panted and moaned with Sasuke's touch. He snaked his own hands around Sasuke's wet body, rubbing along his spine and finally burying his fingers in Sasuke wet hair.

Sasuke smirked as he felt pressed up against Naruto's body. When he heard a good reaction from Naruto, he shoved Naruto against the wall of the showers. He proceeded to move down Naruto's body, sucking on the right nipple. Sasuke glanced upward and saw Naruto's head back against the wall, eyes closed in pleasure. He could feel now Naruto's hard-on against his own erection. Sasuke couldn't help but wonder how long he would last.

Sasuke continued to lick downwards until he was on his knees, face to face with the hard organ. He smirked and gave the tip a quick lick. Sasuke massaged the organ with both hands, rubbing around the sides and using the palm of his hand, rubbing the tip.

Naruto tangled his fingers with Sasuke's wet hair. He loved the pleasure coursing through his body. He released one hand and reached over to the shower tap, turning the water warmer. The water heated up instantly and the room clouded over with clouds of steam.

Read my mind, thought Sasuke. He licked around the base and around the sides, teasing slightly. Finally he took in the tip and sucked furiously. He continued taking in more of the member, bobbing his head against Naruto's body. With a free hand, he reached around and pressed one finger against Naruto's tight hole.

Naruto gasped out loud as he felt the intrusion on his back side. He released Sasuke's hair and placed his hands on the wall behind him for support as Sasuke thrusted a finger inside of him. Sasuke stretched the entrance, but due to the water, the entrance was already relaxed.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hands and pulled him down to the floor. Sasuke sat on the floor and positioned Naruto above his lap.

"Ready?" he asked. Naruto just bit his lip and nodded.

Sasuke pulled Naruto downwards onto his lap. He work his way into Naruto's small opening, trying to get as deep as comfortably possible. Once he completely sheathed himself in Naruto, he raised up Naruto's body and rapidly repeated the process. Naruto moaned as he rode Sasuke's body. Sasuke lifted Naruto off of his lap and rested him on the floor of the shower. He continued to thrust into Naruto's body. Without warning, he pulled out of Naruto.

"What was that for?" protested Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and turned Naruto onto his side. He positioned Naruto's leg on his shoulder and thrusted in. On the first shot, he hit Naruto's sweet spot. Naruto cried out and Sasuke continued to hit that spot over and over again. Sasuke could feel the oncoming rush and he spilled his load into Naruto's body.

Sasuke pulled out with his load leaking out of Naruto's opening. He got on his hands and knees and began to suck Naruto's off once again. It did not take long for Naruto to also come. Sasuke fell to the floor next to Naruto and waited for his heart rate to slow down.

Naruto had different plans. He stood up, walked over to the forgotten bar of soap, and chucked it at Sasuke head.

"What the hell?" Sasuke inquired, throwing the soap back.

Naruto blew up. "You couldn't wait FIFTEEN minutes to get back to our dorm?! You had to have sex in a PUBLIC shower. We could have been done in fifteen minutes then gone back and have sex in the privacy of our dorm room but NO you had to be a pervert and rape me in the shower! Anybody could have walked in!"

Sasuke smirked. "But nobody did," he replied.

Naruto was silent. "You suck," was all he said.

"And swallowed," added Sasuke.

Naruto looked ready to kill his boyfriend, however he changed his mind and continued to shower, mumbling something about no sex for a month. Sasuke couldn't help but ask, "So can we have sex when we get back?"

Naruto threw the soap at him.

**End**

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading!

_~Dante_


End file.
